


And I Have No Words to Speak

by quartzguts



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ficlet, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, very brief suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartzguts/pseuds/quartzguts
Summary: Ignis belongs to Noctis.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	And I Have No Words to Speak

Ignis is _his;_ this is something Noctis has known implicitly for years. From the first moment Ignis took his hand, their tiny fingers intertwined, Ignis has belonged to him. They've been together for so long now, it's difficult for Noctis to recall a moment that doesn't have Ignis in it. All he can remember is Ignis, six years old and sitting next to him at piano practice; Ignis, ten years old and presenting him with the first of many batches of pastries; Ignis, seventeen years old and cleaning up his messy apartment. Ignis, twenty two years old and following him through deserts and swamps and forests, to the edge of the world and back, through unknown and unfamiliar places.

Noctis wonders if Ignis is scared the way he is. If he lies awake sometimes thinking about Insomnia, shaking. If he ponders whether the world would be better off without him when he looks out over broken power lines and abandoned buildings as the Regalia, the nicest damn car they've seen since leaving the city, races by. He hopes not. The world is so much brighter with Ignis in it. It's easier to breathe the air when Ignis is around, easier to remember why he has to stay and fight. Noctis hopes Ignis understands, because he can't find the words to say it. He doesn't think he could find them if he had a million years to look.

Whether he understands or not, Ignis still follows Noctis, still praises him, and scolds him, and keeps him close and holds him at a distance and does whatever it is that Ignis, in his world of logic and reason, thinks Noctis needs. All the while Noctis drowns in his own thoughts, thoughts that scream _duty_ and _guilt_ and _Iggy Iggy Iggy_ , and tries to make his feelings known in every brush of their fingers, every word spoken, every late night when Noctis pretends to be asleep as he cuddles Ignis close.

Because as much as Ignis belongs to Noctis, Noctis belongs to Ignis, too.


End file.
